Julien Airbus Explorer II Flight 5/Broadcast/Transcript
This is the transcript for the TV broadcast that was live aboard John Winston's Explorer II plane. Characters Transcript Introduction Static ripples across the screen from the distortion by the radio signals, John Winston taps a headset microphone John Winston: Hello, everyone in Madagascar. My name is John Winston & I am an aviator pilot. Tonight, I'm bringing you on a live filming of what it is like to live up here in a plane & the safety of our voyage. Right now, I'd like to introduce you to our crew & passengers, right now, my cameraman, James Watson, is my backup pilot on this plane. James, if you could spin the camera around. The camera spins & James Watson is seen James Watson: Hello, everyone. Returns to Winston Winston: Well, now, right now, it is about... (checks his watch) 6:27 in the evening, or as my uncle used to say in the military, 1827 hours. Now, folks, right now, we're inside the kitchen & we're going to go into the dining room & welcome you to our guests Winston & the camera move through a door. Everyone except for Winston is seated around an elegant table in a fancy room Winston: Alright, now, if everyone could say hi to the people watching Everyone turns to the camera & some smile Everyone (except Winston/Watson): Hello, Madagascar Winston: Okay, now, I'm going to run off some names & I have some famous movie stars with us tonight... Winston moves over to the table Winston: Such as Stephanie Johnson... (puts his hand on her shoulder) & her husband, Atticus (puts his other hand on his Atticus' shoulder) Stephanie & Atticus Johnson III: Hello everyone Winston: Harold Starkey (moves over to Starkey & then moves over to Will) & William Jackson Harold Starkey & William Jackson: Hello everyone Winston: Now, I have a few people onboard who you all might not know. I have my cousin, Dimitri. I have the wealthy industrialist, George Ackerman, safety inspector, Marcus Jackson & vehicular specialist, Grover Wilson Dimitri, Ackerman, Marcus & Wilson all wave at the camera Winston: Okay, now we're going to let our guests here finish their dinners while we continue with our tour on the plane. They leave & appear in the lounge room Theme/Background Music The camera burps static a little, now we see Winston extending his arm beneath the camera & Watson is standing next to him, holding a black tape recorder Winston: (clears his throat) Well, folks, we're back & now, I'm holding the camera. Standing next to me is James Watson & we're in the lounge room at 6:34 p.m., we'll be here until 7:45 tonight. Now, um, first, we'd like to give you the appropriate background music, (moves behind the camera) so, uh, hit it there, James. Watson presses Play on the recorder, Spirit in the Sky plays & Winston swivels the camera to face him Winston: That, uh, was originally supposed to be Julien in Space, a song based off of the time that the great Bart Sampson arrived here on this planet, but there appears to be a slight change in the program. Now, we have a bit of a tour of this plane ahead of us. We're going to go over how the lives of our crew & passengers are up here, what it's like to fly, how this plane works & later, we'll interview a few of our guests & talk about that movie Stephanie Johnson, Harold Starkey & William Jackson are starring in. Right now, we'll be taking a little break. Crew Life The camera statics & we see Winston & Watson in the bar room Winston: Okay, we're back, right now, we're going over what it's like to live up here on the Explorer II. Now behind me is Harold & Will playing pool while Marcus Jackson is getting himself drunk over by the bar that is right now being run by Atticus. Now, we're going to move onto the bunks Winston & Watson go through the hallway & enter Winston's bunk Winston: Well, folks, this is my bunk room, as you see, the standard Explorer II bedrooms aren't much more than a single bed & a mirror, a few dressers & a closet for clothes. This whole journey of our flight will last us a 4 days at least, which is 2 more days up here. Watson walks over to Winston's desk Winston: By the way, Watson, I forgot to mention, you'll have to take over my pilot dutys tommorow morning. Watson turns to the camera Watson: I thought you said that I was taking the night shift Winston: Sorry, our drunken Marcus Jackson says that I have to file some papers for Flight Control & it's going to take me 5 hours at least. I have to write up a schematic which'll take me a whole 3 hours to draw to scale &... never mind, we'll discuss this later. Winston turns the camera & they exit the room & go out & over to the lounge room Winston: Okay we'll be right back Erian Ocean Camera returns Winston: Okay now, folks, James here has just reminded me that we forgot to tell you where we where are. Right now, we are flying at 20,000 feet over the mysterious Erian Ocean. I've turned on a spotlight to allow ourselves to see the outside, in fact, I might have to turn off the lights in here to see better. Winston hits the light switch & walks the camera to the window, outside, waves rage while a tropical island is passing by. Winston: Isn't that beautiful? You know, we'll have more pictures of this flight than any other. Right now, as I speak, James Watson is busy over there taking some wonderful nature photography. Also, earlier today, we spotted a couple of seamounts just a few hundred feet below the water's surface & these new islands with lagoons in the middle called atolls. This is an amazing piece of work that the gods Saterum, Saterus & the goddess Isis have created on this planet. Now that I'd lived up my dream of flying all over the world, we now know that there is more than just a forest beyond the eastern ends of Madagascar. In fact, I bet George Chase $50 that if I flew from the eastern end of Madagascar & followed the ocean to the other side, basically I'd end up flying over Africa & become the first person to ever circumnavigate this planet of ours. Watson: We've taken 347 photos so far on board the Explorer II. Right now, we have at least 23 photos of this ocean & it's beauty. On this plane, we have about 10 HD cameras with 1080 pixel resolution that can hold millions of pictures, up to about 2500. That's alot of high definition vacation photos for our refrigerator. Winston: That sure is alot. Piloting the Plane Watson: Okay, folks, now, we're going to take you to the restricted section of the plane where only John & I can go. Winston: Now, the pilot's area is an area of major responsibility, the only reason we can show you this & not the passengers is because we can get away with the fact no one behind that TV screen can jump into their TVs to come press the buttons on the dashboard They enter the control area of the plane Winston: Now, if anyone at home ever has the advantage to come onboard my plane, I'd be happy to give you a tour on this whole room when we're not flying & if you ever fly with me, James & I always make sure that we have all doors coming in locked from the outside, only we can get in, except for Dimitri, Marcus Jackson & sometimes Grover Wilson. Watson moves to the dashboard Winston: Right now, I have the plane on autopilot, now I'm going to show you a simple lesson on how to fly. Winston moves to the dashboard & Watson grabs the camera, Winston disables the autopilot & grabs two handles Winston: Now, these meters tell me how fast the plane is going, how much fuel we have, how high up we are, the aileron & banking angles & so forth. Right, now we're climbing at a degree of 5 degrees. I always make sure that the plane is at least flying between 0 & 10 degrees flying up or down to assure that we don't mess up anything going on behind us. Now, I always make sure everyone is ready for something planned, who wants to see me do a barrel roll. Winston assumes everyone is saying yes Winston: Alright, I have a series of ping light buttons to warn the passengers about. Watch. The whole plane spins once, something loud bangs to the right Winston: I hope that wasn't milk gallons down in the kitchen breaking, otherwise we'll be eating very dry cereal for breakfast tommorow morning. It's too dark outside right now to show you the engines, but we'll have time tommorow & the day afterwards. How it can fly Winston: Okay, now, I'm going to brief you all with a small lecture that answers your questions that everyone is always asking me: How does it fly? The answer involves a serious discussion in the laws of aerodynamics, but I'll try to keep it so no one has to fall asleep because it's boring. Watson zooms the camera over onto the dashboard Winston: Let's start with the basics, shall we? There are four simple forces known in the universe of aerodynamics. The four are gravity, thrust, lift & drag. Now, we all know what gravity is, it is the force that pulls us all towards the center of the planet Eris. Now, drag is the force that pushes an object away or backwards. For example, say you're walking through a strong wind, you're feeling the force of drag. Drag & gravity both work against the ability of flight. Now, according to my new law, I call Winston's Law of Flight, an object must be accelerating forward in order to create lift. Lift is the force opposite of gravity. Thrust is the opposite of drag, every object, except helicopters & balloons, all require an excessive amount of thrust in order to charge lift. Now, for planes to fly, the force of lift has to be greater than or equal to the force of gravity & the force of thrust must be greater than or equal to the force of drag. By the way, as I mentioned earlier, we'll be interviewing Grover Wilson, who'll give us a bit of a lecture more about this. Now, it's time for the interviews. When we come back, we'll be interviewing the beloved supermodel actress, Stephanie Johnson. Interview of Stephanie Johnson Winston: Interview of Atticus Johnson II Interview of Harold Starkey Interview of Grover Wilson Winston: Okay, now, remember how I mentioned earlier we'll explain more about how the Explorer II flys. Well, I have some insight from vehicular specialist, Grover Wilson. So, Grover, you think you can explain to us all about how this plane flys without boring everyone to sleep. (Winston steps offscreen & Grover Wilson appears) Wilson: I'll try. (turns to face the camera) Hello, Madagascar, I'm Professor Grover Wilson & for the next 10 minutes, I'm going to answer your questions about how this plane can fly. Now, we've already reviewed the basics here with John. As you know, thrust & lift assist flight while gravity & drag oppose it. In fact, to tell you the truth, the plane I'm standing on isn't much more than a couple of giant steel girders that are assembled in the correct formation, which they're only as fragile as pieces of glass, which is pretty much all that is allowing us to be standing up in the sky over this ocean. As we mentioned, thrust assists lift. It's too dark out now to see the X-6 engines, I sold four of them to John to refit the old X-5 ones that ended up being useless. How these engines work involve the use of internal combustion & air current movement. As we continue to move forward, the propellers are spun by air that turn a turbine inside the engine, causing it to turn like a wheel, but that movement heats the gasoline in the tank & sparks it alite, making the engine turn the propellers faster. All four engines are connected through a long pipe that runs right under the whole hull of the plane. There's a pump that allows gasoline to flow out of one engine to another to compensate in case one engine runs out of fuel. Winston (offscreen): I'm sorry to interrupt, Grover, but I think you're boring the audience, could you liven it up. Winston blows an air horn into the camera Wilson: I'm almost finished. Recently, Marcus Jackson & I have inspected the whole plane. The X-6 engines are more improved with a better structure. They're also lighter. The old X-5 engines on the Explorer I had technical difficultys during it's final flight & the same thing happened on the last two flights. The engines seemed to have cut off & stalled, but the timing could've been worse. Had they all failed earlier than they had, the entire plane could've fallen out of the sky. The first engines to ever outfit the planes like the Explorer I were X-2J7, which were better prepared by the Julien Vehicle Industry than those old X-1NB9 on those old warplanes used for the Second War. Now I'm going to tell you how to fly this thing. First, it requires this computer on this dashboard here & you use certain handle buttons. Right now, the plane's flight control is on automatic, manual is a very difficult way of flying. This meter here tells of the fuel supply, this tells here how fast we're going, this one tells us what our altitude is. This up here is the compass, right now we're going at 3.6 degrees north of the east. Winston (offscreen): Wait a minute, did I hear that correct? We're flying at 3.6 degrees north of the eastern rose? If I don't correct that soon, we'll fly too far north of the runway. Wilson: Don't worry, John, I'll fix it for you. Wilson grabs the control Wilson: I'm going to show the audience how difficult manually flying this thing is. The automatic switch flicks over to manual, immediately, the joystick handles unlock & the plane ailerons to the right, almost about 2 minutes later, Wilson finally corrects this problem & flicks the switch back to automatic & the joysticks lock Wilson: Now, the aileron meter tells us how far the banking angle is, which John trys to keep it at less than 5 degrees in either direction & the meter below that is the slope meter. John trys to keep that also on an angle of 5 degrees up or down, otherwise, we'd spill our stuff Winston (offscreen): I'm sorry to interrupt again, Grover, but I'm afraid our time is up. Now, let's move on. Camera pans to Winston & the trio leaves the room Passenger life Passenger movie End of the broadcast